Comme une fangirl
by Jooltay
Summary: Dans son appartement, le soir, Mathieu ne sait pas quoi faire. Poussé par l'ennui, il fait une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire avant ce soir. Est-ce que cela va-t-il lui apporter de mauvaises, ou de bonnes choses ? (Matoine)
1. Chapter 1

Il était 23h. On était un Vendredi soir. Tout les jeunes des environs étaient en boîte pour s'éclater. Il faut avouer que c'était une belle nuit pour sortir. Fraîche mais pas trop, le fond de l'air était tout de même bon pour une soirée de Mai. Il faisait d'ailleurs plutôt clair pour cette heure tardive.

Les rues de la capitale étaient tranquilles, pour une fois. L'ambiance globale paraissait presque sympathique. La lune brillait, haute au dessus des immeubles qui s'alignaient à perte de vue, accompagnée de sa myriade d'étoiles brillantes accrochées sur la toile mate qu'étaient les cieux.

Il est maintenant 23h05, et c'est dans ce paysage urbain presque poétique que l'on retrouve Mathieu, en calbut devant son ordi, seul dans l'obscurité de son appart aux volets tirés, à grailler des chips tel un gros asocial.

Il avait mis son nouvel épisode en ligne depuis un moment, et maintenant, il se faisait clairement chier. Tout ses amis n'étaient aucunement disponible, y compris Antoine, qui était parti de Skype il y a de cela quelques heures, prétextant aller se coucher pour rattraper le sommeil qu'il avait en retard.

Le châtain traînait donc sur Internet de manière totalement aléatoire depuis. Durant les 2h dernières heures, il s'était retrouvé accidentellement au moins 16 fois sur des sites pornos (_accidentellement_, qu'il disait) qu'il avait immédiatement fermés (_immédiatement_, qu'il disait). Bref.

Il checkait à présent Twitter, dans l'espoir de voir quelque chose qui pourrait l'intéresser pendant au moins quelques minutes. Il finit par arriver sur le profil d'une de ses fans, qui parlait de «Matoine».

Même si il savait déjà ce que c'était, il décida d'approfondir le sujet, étant donné qu'il n'en avait jamais réellement eu l'occasion, à part les une ou deux fanfics qu'il avait lu avec un Antoine un peu alcoolisé, un soir.

«-J'ai rien de mieux à foutre» se résigna-t-il en haussant les épaules, comme pour se justifier à son chat qui dormait sur son lit, derrière lui, et qui s'en foutait royalement.

Il ferma donc Twitter au détriment de Google, et tapa «Matoine».

Il tomba sur quelques fanfictions qu'il lut en diagonal, ainsi que sur des posts Tumblr de filles qui fangirlaient. Au fond, ce faux couple l'amusait beaucoup. Non pas qu'il s'imaginait réellement avec son ami, mais ce dernier tout autant que lui adorait laisser le doute planer.

Au fur et à mesure de ses recherches, il finit par trouver un post proposant une discussion Skype entre fan de Matoine, avec un compte à ajouter à ses contacts pour pouvoir l'intégrer.

«_Tiens, ça peut être marrant à voir ça_» pensa-t-il avec un sourire

Le billet datait de 7 ou 8 jours, mais il pensa que ce serait éventuellement mieux, il y aura plus de monde et cela lui permettrait de voir un peu mieux le genre de personne qui les voulait en couple, Antoine et lui.

Il alla donc se créer un deuxième compte Skype (évidemment, hors de question qu'ils sachent que c'était lui) et chercha un nom totalement anonyme. Il finit par décider de prendre «laG33kette69», car il comptait se faire passer pour une adolescente, et visiblement, les personnalités préférées de cette catégorie de fan étaient le Geek et le Patron.

Il envoya une demande à la personne concernée, qui l'accepta aussitôt et l'ajouta à la conv.

Il remarqua que les pseudos de la dizaine de participant montraient qu'ici, il n'y avait que des filles.

Tout le monde était connecté, et tout le monde parlait, sauf une personne.

Il n'avait pas trop à se plaindre, au moins, elles écrivaient toutes à peu près correctement.

Il se présenta rapidement (_«J'ai 16 ans, je suis fan de Matoine, nananana je dirai pas mon prénom parce que voilà»_) et ça passa. La discussion que sa venue avait interrompu reprit son cours normal, et il s'aperçut qu'elles étaient plutôt agréables.

Soudainement, l'une d'elles demanda :

«-Au fait, elle parle pas la fille qui est arrivée en avant-dernier ?

-C'est quoi son pseudo déjà ? renchérit une autre

-Beliebeuz_1998..»

Mathieu frémit en lisant ça. Visiblement, les autres pensaient pareil, vu les commentaires qu'elles faisaient suite à l'énonciation de ce pseudo. Ça le rassura.

«-Par contre faudrait faire gaffe, elle est co donc peut-être qu'elle lit tout ce qu'on écrit..

-Fuck.

-Oui je suis là, vous dérangez pas pour moi surtout.» fit l'intéressée

Tout le monde se figea. Il y eu un silence gêné dans la conversation.

-Vous inquiétez pas, je l'ai depuis longtemps, je sais bien que c'est ridicule

-Tu nous as fait peur» écrit Mathieu, soulagé

La discussion reprit normalement, avec cette fois-ci une personne en plus.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure de l'heure qui tournait, les filles se déconnectèrent pour aller dormir.

Vers 3h du mat', il ne restait donc plus que Beliebeuz_1998 et laG33kette69. Cette fille aux allures de kikoolol écrivait en fait très bien et était très sympa. Afin de ne pas flooder la convo, ils passèrent en privé pour continuer de discuter tranquillement.

Mathieu ne savait pas grand chose sur elle, à part qu'elle avait 16 ans, et qu'elle habitait aux environs de Paris. Elle lui avait proposé de lui envoyer une photo, mais il avait refusé, prétextant qu'après il se sentirait obligé de faire pareil, mais que «Tu peux pas savoir à quel point je suis timide comme fille !» (alors qu'en vrai il aurait trouvé ça glauque, étant donné qu'il était un adulte de 26 ans)

Étrangement, même si le châtain la connaissait à peine, il pensait qu'il pouvait lui faire confiance, et cela semblait réciproque. Il lui raconta sa vie, lui disant qu'il (ou plutôt elle, pour le coup) se sentait de plus en plus seul dans sa situation de célibataire, et qu'il finirait sûrement dans un petit appart avec des tonnes de chat.

«-Un peu comme Mathieu ? avait fait remarquer l'adolescente, moqueuse

-Oh t'exagère, il en n'a qu'un pour le moment ! répondit Mathieu, hilare devant son écran

-Tout est dans le "pour le moment" ;)»

Elle, elle lui parla de l'amour à sens unique qu'elle avait pour un garçon, et à quel point elle était désespérée par son aveuglement à ce sujet. Mathieu lui demanda si il était idiot, elle répondit qu'il l'était plus que tout.

Ils dérivèrent sur le sujet Internet, et se surprirent à découvrir qu'ils avaient approximativement les mêmes points de vue sur les sujets sensibles. Ils finirent par regarder des vidéos stupides sur Youtube, et le schizophrène s'amusa à lui dire que telle vidéo devrait passer dans SLG ou WTC, alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ça allait arriver en vrai.

Aux environs de 5h30, Beliebeuz_1998 commença à paniquer en disant qu'elle n'avait pas vu le temps passer et qu'elle devrait aller se coucher, étant donné qu'elle devait aller faire du shopping avec ses amis le lendemain, et Mathieu se souvint que lui passera la soirée avec Antoine. Il lui signala qu'il ne savait pas trop quand il rentrerait, vu qu'il voyait un ami. Elle alla se coucher en lui disant bonne nuit, et Mathieu resta un peu sur son ordi et fit de même.

Le lendemain matin (oui, bon, 13h mais hein, ok), le petit Youtubeur se réveilla tranquillement et alla manger un bol de Chocapic (parce que c'est toujours l'heure des Chocapic). Il checka son téléphone, ne vit aucun message («J'AI PAS DE VIE PUTAAAAAAAIN» *pleurs*) et donna à manger à Wifi, qui lui faisait les gros yeux depuis 5min en lorgnant sur ses céréales.

Il passa le reste de l'aprem sur son ordi, mais Beliebeuz_1998 n'était pas connectée, donc il n'avait pas grand chose à faire. Il lut quelques autres fanfictions, cette fois plus attentivement, et se rendit compte à 18h55 qu'il devait retrouver son ami à 19h.

Il poussa un léger «FUCK» et se précipita vers son armoire pour prendre des habits (oui il était toujours en calbut).

Il arriva au bar en retard, évidemment, et s'excusa auprès du grand brun.

«-Bah c'est pas grave, tant que t'es là, le rassura celui-ci après son discours de 5min

-T'es sûr ? S'inquiéta Mathieu

-Mais roh, ça va, parfois j'ai plus de 2h de retard, je serais mal placé pour t'engueuler !» fit Antoine en riant

Le présentateur de SLG acquiesça en partageant le rire de son camarade.

La soirée se passa normalement, les deux s'amusant tout autant que d'habitude. Le plus petit se surprit de temps à autre à penser aux fanfics qu'il avait lu plus tôt, et à chaque fois il secouait la tête afin de se sortir ça de l'esprit.

A plusieurs reprises il se demanda si il devait lui parler de ce qu'il avait fait hier soir, mais après réflexion il se dit qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas.

Vanné, mais heureux de sa soirée, Mathieu rentra vers 2h du matin, un peu alcoolisé, mais ayant traîné dehors un moment seul dans la nuit fraîche pour reprendre plus ou moins ses esprits. Il n'avait pas trop sommeil, alors décida d'aller un peu sur son ordi avant de dormir.

Beliebeuz_1998 était connectée, il lui lança un «Hey !» auquel elle répondit presque instantanément.

«-Alors, comment ça s'est passé avec ton _ami_ ? ;)

-Hein quoi

-Excuse moi, mais passer la soirée avec un mec c'est quand même un peu équivoque. En plus, vu comment tu me parles de lui..

-Dis pas n'importe quoi, c'est juste mon meilleur ami

-Ouaaaaais bien sûr *-* Quoi de neuf sinon ?»

La discussion partit sur un autre sujet, mais ceci resta en travers de la gorge de Mathieu. Comment ça il parlait d'Antoine comme s'il l'intéressait ? Ça doit être un truc de fille. Attendez, ça voulait dire que c'est lui qui ferait la fille si?..

Il secoua vivement la caboche pour arrêter de penser à ça. Bon sang. Il avait même eu des images en tête.

Il ne savait pas quoi en penser.

Bref, c'était pas important.

Il continua à discuter un peu avec elle, et partit se coucher, totalement mort.

* * *

_LET'S HATE THE MARY SUE_

_(btw tout ça c'est la faute à Mawi)_


	2. Chapter 2

OUI JE SAIS C'ÉTAIT PUTAIN DE PRÉVISIBLE MAIS CHUT

* * *

Quelques semaines passèrent.

Beliebeuz_1998 se lamentait de plus en plus sur l'imbécillité de son Roméo qui s'ignorait.

Mathieu commençait à tomber amoureux d'Antoine, de ses yeux chocolats, de ses bras puissants, et de sa chevelure folle telle une crinière d'un étalon sauvage qui..

«Wtf» conclut le châtain en fronçant les sourcils, puis passa une main dans ses cheveux pas coiffés.

Il avait rêvé de lui toute la nuit. C'était de plus en plus fréquent. Seul son amie ivl était au courant de ça.

Il soupira et se leva, enfilant au moins un jean par dessus son caleçon, pour une fois. (oui, pour moi, Mathieu traîne tout le temps en caleçon chez lui.)

Il voyait Antoine plus souvent, depuis quelques temps, et ça ne lui déplaisait pas le moins du monde. En effet, ce dernier avait insisté pour qu'ils commencent à travailler sur une collaboration, donc ils passaient pas mal de temps l'un chez l'autre. Le plus vieux ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de l'admirer quand il bossait. Il semblait si concentré, si calme.. C'était d'un rare chez lui, et d'un sexy, damn.

Mathieu soupira de nouveau en se rendant compte qu'il pensait à ça.

Cette après-midi, lui et «Beliebeuz_1998» allaient enfin se voir en vrai. Ils avaient fixé un rendez-vous aux environs de Paris, pour discuter de la façons dont ils allaient se déclarer, étant donné qu'ils avaient passé un accord pour le faire le lendemain, chacun de son côté.

Il mangea son petit-déjeuner distraitement, se demandant à quoi elle pouvait bien ressembler (elle lui avait dit _«Tu me reconnaîtras facilement ;)»_, il supposa donc qu'elle parlait d'un t-shirt SLG ou un truc dans le style). Il se demandait également comment elle allait réagir en découvrant que la dénommée «laG33kette69» avec laquelle elle parlait depuis presque un mois était en fait Mathieu Sommet.

Il sourit en pensant à ça, et rangea ses affaires pour aller se préparer correctement.

Quelques heures plus tard, Mathieu arriva pile à l'heure prévue (18h) à l'endroit prévu (une place quelconque), et regarda autour de lui pour essayer de chercher quelqu'un dont le profil pourrait ressembler à une fille de 16 ans.

A quelques mètres de lui, il aperçu Antoine, qui avait une capuche sur la tête, comme s'il essayait de se cacher. Pas spécialement du châtain, bien sûr, vu qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué sa présence. Il s'approcha doucement de lui par derrière et lui tira la capuche en arrière, ce qui provoqua le volte-face immédiat de son ami. Celui-ci ouvrit de grands yeux surpris, qui balayèrent son champ de vision de droite à gauche rapidement avant de se reposer sur le visage en face de lui.

«-Mathieu ?

-Hey ! Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ?

-Hrm, pas grand chose. Et toi ? fit le brun d'un air un peu inquiet

-Non plus» répondit Mathieu d'un hochement de tête, déterminé à ne pas le laisser savoir ce qu'il venait faire ici.

Ils continuèrent à discuter, mais Antoine regardait sa montre toutes les cinq minutes, et il finit par partir au bout d'un moment.

Mathieu, n'ayant du coup pas vu Beliebeuz_1998, retourna chez lui vers 19h15 un peu dépité, et préoccupé par le fait qu'il avait l'impression que son ami ne voulait pas le voir.

Quand il arriva sur Skype, elle était déjà là.

«-T'es pas venu ?, lui dit-elle dès sa connexion

-Hein ? Mais si, c'est toi que j'ai pas vu !

-On a dû se croiser sans se voir.. Bon, tant pis après tout. On maintient le plan pour demain ?

-Évidemment, acquiesça-t-il. Je pense que je vais juste me pointer à son appart pour lui demander à lui parler, ce sera plus simple

-D'acc, moi je vais lui envoyer un sms, attends»

Quelques petites secondes plus tard, le téléphone de Mathieu émit sa sonnerie sms.

_1 nouveau message_

_Antoine_

_«Salut mec, désolé pour tout à l'heure j'étais pressé, mais demain soir ça te dit une bière chez moi ?»_

Et là, à ce moment précis, tout tilta dans la tête du châtain.

Il sourit. _Répondre au message_

_«Pas de problème ! J'ai hâte de te voir»_

Il reçut un message sur Skype.

«-Il a dit oui ! Il dit qu'il a hâte de me revoir *-*

-Oh cool ! Crois-moi, ça, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime aussi

-Hm, je crois pas. Pourquoi il m'aimerait ?

-Pourquoi il t'aimerait pas ?

-C'est compliqué»

Juste après ça, _elle _dû partir, prétextant des devoirs.

_«Eh bien, demain ça risque d'être intéressant» _pensa le Youtubeur, aussi heureux que surpris.

Le lendemain, aucun des deux ne se connecta sur leurs deuxième compte Skype.

L'heure arriva.

Mathieu sonna à la porte de son ami, un pack de bière à la main, un sourire sur le visage. Il vient lui ouvrir de suite.

Ils se posèrent dans le salon, sur le canapé, jusqu'au moment au Antoine se leva et se plaça face au châtain.

«-Mathieu.. Je dois te dire un truc.»

L'intéressé sourit. Son hôte paraissait grandement mal à l'aise. Il décida de lui épargner ça.

«-Non Antoine, pas la peine»

Celui-ci sursauta presque, surpris.

«-Hein ?

-Je t'aime aussi..»

Mathieu s'approcha de son _ami_, jusqu'à ce que leurs lèvres se frôlent.. puis bifurqua vers son oreille.

«-...Beliebeuz_1998»

_Celle-ci _rougit violemment, comprenant soudainement tout, et le repoussant par les épaules, lui souffla un :

«-Ta gueule laG33kette69»

Puis il l'embrassa passionnément.

* * *

Oui ceci est la fin voilà ce fut une aventure fort éprouvante et bon sang ce que c'était de la merde en fin de compte xD

(le nouveau chapitre de sitd arrive dans quelques jours ptet)


End file.
